Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Stolen and vandalized sims 3 pets wiki I am the founder of a wiki called , "Sims3pets wiki",. I had to leave it for a little while because of family matters. When I returned, my support admin had blocked me when the wikia community support team told me that when I returned, the wiki could return to normal. He has also vandalized my Blog Page. He has been mocking me aswell. Click the link below. This will take you to his talk page: GEORGIEGIBBONS Thanks Sforster123 03:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :You can un-block yourself, since you are the founder, did you knew that? -ZombineTM ::No, automatic adoption removes the b'crat rights from the founder. Sforester, you need to contact staff, we can't help you -- RandomTime 12:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am replying to your answer to my vandalism report. You have admin powers all over the wikia network, so you can give me the admin powers on my wiki. Please can you do it? Thanks, Sforster123 13:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Once again, I will include a link to my wiki: Thesims3pets Wiki :No. Please see . -- sulfur 13:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) PowerPuff Girls wikia http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sonic_Pow Another Mr.Curious sockpuppet is there.--Daipenmon 22:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 22:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Also his blog posts have to be deleted.--Daipenmon 22:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. 22:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Repeated vandalisms and spamming A spammer and troll called Ddf, has been repeatedly spamming the now admin-less Skylanders Giants Wikia. And despite being asked nicely to stop, he still vandalizes the wikia, its pages and user profiles excessively. Please do something about him, and quick. http://skylandersgiants.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ddf -- Aura24 04:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 05:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you so much. -- Aura24 05:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) w:c:fr.lostpedia For weeks fr.lostpedia is vandalized by random IPs. Could you have a look at it please ? Thanks ! Uh, question? Hello? I don't know if any of u do business on Wikipedia? There's this ip I want completely blocked from there permanently, 68.45.241.10. this anonymous user is continually vandalising articles about Warner Bros. cartoons and such. If anyone here has anything to do with Wikipedia, I'd be grateful for the ip to be completely blocked and his edits removed from those articles. WikiSurf 07:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :We're not affiliated with Wikipedia in any way. See this page instead. 14:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 He is vandalizing the pikmin wikia on pikmin.wikia.com, and the admins have an editing frequency of a few days. He needs to be blocked. :Already blocked. 19:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 He is posting spam on wikias he hasn't been blocked from, and I just blocked him for vandalism. I request for a permanent ban on all wikias, since every wikia he knows I've contributed to, he posts spam/vandalism. Also, I'm going to need help cleaning up the vandalism and spam on chemistry.wikia.com. --Thenewguy34 09:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 14:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Currently the subject of a 4chan raid. Σ (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Another wiki picture spam Hello! I recently saw the user in Another Wiki has been spamming picture and edits . The picture they spam is either Fan art or already been uploaded by other user and they are re-uploading spamming the whole wiki. Pls help and do something about these user. http://another.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Wiki http://another.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dara-chan25 http://another.wikia.com/wiki/User:Syakirah_Husna :Resolved in my talkpage. 14:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Bronies wiki http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.78.112.204 http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ownerlord1997 http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.24.155.45 http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Saint_Ragnarok I blocked them, but they made a lot of vandalism there--Daipenmon 22:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 22:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) American Dragon Jake Long wiki The same person does not know l'm telling him the truth that l didn't do what he says l did --Daipenmon 12:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) He is using a ip changer http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.128.194.169 http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.61.33.159 He is making threats to Vegadark there give him a range block.--Daipenmon 20:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 216.66.128.0/18 I request a global range block for 216.66.128.0/18. This range has harassed the users "Gregory Exploit", "Sactage", "VegaDark" and "Wikia" on three wikis. The range: 216.66.128.209, 216.66.129.146, 216.66.132.204, 216.66.137.86, 216.66.141.106, 216.66.141.121, 216.66.142.114, 216.66.145.67, 216.66.148.66, 216.66.153.34, 216.66.168.149, 216.66.170.247, 216.66.174.6 --Gregory :Blocked. 00:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Recipes wiki: 86.9.165.142, 85.12.79.6, and 24.0.17.199 I don't know if it's all one person, but 86.9.165.142, 85.12.79.6, and 24.0.17.199 have been vandalizing w:c:recipes:Celery repeatedly. No active admin has been on that wiki, and I certainly don't want to take it over -- I'm busy enough with six wikis I am admin on! But somebody needs to do something there. -- BruceG 00:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 00:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Kirby Wiki 75.75.65.17 Hello, there's an IP on Kirby Wiki who's removed content, added false info, and created unneeded articles. The IP's blocked now, but I can't delete all the articles and undo his edits by myself. Can someone help out?--Starman125 :Taken care of. Rappy 01:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism pages on Shoot Many Robots Wiki Can you delete these pages please: http://shootmanyrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Gear http://shootmanyrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Dirt_Screw the only admin on the wiki is absent for days ---ZombineTM :Deleted. 03:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) DMcAllister124 @ german Cosmo & Wanda Wiki Vandalism of my user profile, blocking of the founding member and me. An Admin who strongly abuse his admin rights. Besides, the fouunder and i were blocked for NO REASONS! He strongly abuses his rights and i have no idea why. Seems like he's gone mad. See here: * His admin atrocities * Discussion after blocking me * Discussion after blocking founding member * My blocked profile after vandalism Can all been evidenced by page histories. I request you to downgrade him and probably block him generally from Wikia. It looks like there's no true claim to edit articles. Also vandalism on one of my Wikis, but restored changes and blocked him for eternity. Please do something, this guy destroy a lot of things. --Saviour1981 19:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :We do not deal with abusive admins, please see 19:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: that's good to read but what will you do? Someone must stop him --Saviour1981 20:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I think he meant to point you to this page. Rappy 20:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: already wrote there. TWICE! No response or help :-( Please someone stop him? It's getting more and more absurd. He indefinitely protected some pages and no-one can edit them. FREE articles, no-one-can edit them. The most pathetic thing i've ever seen... --Saviour1981 20:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, only staff can deal with this request. You must wait for their response from your contact. Rappy 20:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Random User Removing/Replacing Videos An anonymous user, 127.0.0.1, is going around deleting videos off of various wikias when no changes were even needed, and re-uploading them in weird thumbnails and sometimes replacing them with broken links. The Spyro Wikia and the Skylanders Wikia are two of the many victims this guy had vandalized. As a result of the changes this user made, our video thumbnails aren't showing the usual Youtube layout as they had before. We aren't able to undo the changes he did on the Spyro Wiki nor the Skylanders Wikia.. -- Aura24 04:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :127.0.0.1 is the IP address of localhost, in a nutshell, your computer. This sounds like the changes Wikia is doing to upgrade to their new Video setup to make sure that video's are properly attributed to their source (IE, YouTube). This does not sound like a vandalism issue. If you can point out a page or two that is incorrect, I can try to help, but from what I am seeing, the videos on Spyro are showing up correctly. Rappy 05:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Here are a few pages from the Skylanders wikia that shows the changed videos and a broken video link: http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Spyro#Videos and http://skylanders.wikia.com/wiki/Warnado#Video -- Aura24 05:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Those videos have been removed from YouTube by the user that uploaded them. This has nothing to do with the video changeover. Rappy 05:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::The videos haven't been removed on youtube, since I was the one who uploaded them and posted them on the wiki. It's the result of the changes of that IP address. And you're saying that 127 is a localhost of Wikia? -- Aura24 05:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::All WikiaBot did was replace the spaces with _'s. According to YouTube, the video is no longer there. What are the links of the videos that are missing? :::::localhost is a reserved hostname for local computer. It's a loopback network service. In a nutshell, it's your computer. Rappy 05:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh I see now. Me and the admins thought this localhost was another random vandalizer. The videos are still on my youtube, and we're in the process of uploading new versions of the same videos that have the broken links with the youtube urls. -- Aura24 05:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Please respond on your forum on Central. I've copied this over to there. Rappy 05:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Orange Bulborb and User: Snailyrocks User: Snailyrocks is a vandal on Pikmin Fanon Wikia and many other wikias. I ask that he be universally blocked for a period of time. I also ask for all of his vandalism edits be reverted on all wikias that still suffer from his vandalism. --Thenewguy34 12:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. 14:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Universal block was a little harsh to ask for, since he has non-vandalism edits on some other wikia, but his vandalism on PikminFanon still needed to be accounted for. Thanks.--Thenewguy34 14:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I reverted his contributions on w:c:pikminfanon already. 14:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) TeamVVV Hi, I am MTracey1, an admin on Gran Turismo Wiki. We have recently had some vandalismo from User:TeamVVV. Upon noticing that this same user has been blocked on numeros wikis, I would lik to ask if the VSTF can look into this? The user is not putting anything harmful or illegal into our wiki, but is altering infoboxes to add erroneous information to numerous pages. Thanks. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)